


time is not alone with you [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: Dimension 20 (Web Series)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Campaign: The Unsleeping City, Canon Trans Character, Families of Choice, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Name Changes, Other characters mentioned - Freeform, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:14:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24224902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: A podfic of "time is not alone with you" by nonbinarywithaknife."pete mindlinks with kugrash to ask him a question"
Relationships: Bruce "Kugrash" Kugrich & Pete the Plug
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8
Collections: Pioneer Podfic, Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Team Red





	time is not alone with you [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nonbinarywithaknife (littleboxes)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleboxes/gifts).
  * Inspired by [time is not alone with you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24026302) by [nonbinarywithaknife (littleboxes)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleboxes/pseuds/nonbinarywithaknife). 



  
  
Cover art by: [quoththegayven](http://archiveofourown.org/users/quoththegayven)  


Length: 6:11  
Download (right-click and save) as a [LQ mp3](https://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/time%20is%20not%20alone%20with%20you.mp3) (for storage considerations) or as a [HQ mp3](https://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/time%20is%20not%20alone%20with%20you%20\(hq\).mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

A permanent link will be made available at the audiofic archive shortly.

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Created for the "First!" challenge for Voiceteam 2020. Thanks to quoththegayven for making the cover art and to nonbinarywithaknife for having blanket permission!


End file.
